biju renacido
by yusei102
Summary: dejado de lado por sus hermanos que posen al biju mas poderoso sellado en su interior, el pequeño naruto encontrara un poder que lo convertirá en una de las criaturas mas poderosas y que sera el nuevo señor de los bijus pero no como un zorro, sino como un lobo.


Nos encontramos en la aldea de la hoja una de las 5 grandes aldeas ninja del continente elemental, pero este 10 de octubre ocurriría uno de los eventos que marcaría la historia de esa aldea, pues ese dia kushina uzumaky, la esposa del actual cuarto hokage minato namikase, se encontraba dando a luz a tres pequeños niñitos.

El mayor fue un niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio al cual debido a la historia de su padrino 'un ninja audaz' quisieron llamarlo como al protagonista de esta, por lo que termino siendo llamado naruto.

La del medio resulto ser una hermosa criaturita de pelo rojo corto y ojos violeta a la que llamaron mito, en reconocimiento a la esposa del primer hokage, hashirama senju, el fundador de la adea de konoha.

Por ultimo estaba un joven de pelo amarillo como su padre pero tambien tenia los ojos violeta de su madre, decidieron llamarlo menma, no por algun signifiado oculto sino que no se les ocurría otro nombre que se relacione con ramen.

Pero el momento de felicidad fue interrumpido cuando un extraño enmascarado con el nombre de madara uchiha, secuestro a kushina y libero al nefasto espiritu de zorro que se encontraba dentro de ella, para usando su dojutsu poder poner bajo al biju bajo su control y con el fue a atacar la aldea de la hoja. Durante el ataque muchos shinobis y civiles murieron, pero minato fue capaz de derrotar al enmascarado pero ahora tenian que lidiar con el zorro gigante por lo que tuvo que usar el ultimo recurso, el _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_ un jutsu con la capacidad de sellar almas en objetos, por lo que tuvo que sellarlo en algún ser sin sistema de chackra, por lo que se decidio en sellarlo en sus retoños pero antes de que pudiera proceder fue dejado inconsciente.

 **(mañana siguiente)**

Cuando minato abrio los ojos este se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital y a su lado el podia observar como sobre una silla se encontraba una kushina que tan pronto vio que este se desperto, salio a darle un abrazo de oso al ver que su principe habia despertado.

-ksuhina, me duele- dijo el dolorido rubio por la fuerza sobrehumana de su esposa.

-Ups, me deje llevar-comento con una risita la pelirroja al recordar el mal estado de su marido

-No importa, solo dime que fue lo que paso-y entonces su esposa le fue contando que Hiruzen Sarutobi el anterior hokage hizo los sellos prohibidos sellando el espiritu ying en menma y el yang en mito, ya que las muejeres uzumaki tenian mas posibilidades de sobrevivir semejante cantidad de chackra, eso termino con el problema y tambien con la vida del tercero

-Hablando de los niños donde se encuentra- y kushina le señalo una cuna en el otro lado de la habitacion donde en su interior se encontraban durmiendo los tres hermanos, mientras sus padres pensaban que todo iba a estar bien, que equivocados estaban.

 **(8años despues)**

Se puede ver como en un campo de entrenamiento se estaban enfrentando dos niños uno de pelo rubio y ojos violetas mientras que su contrincnte era una chica de los mismos ojos que el chico y pelo rojo. Esos niños eran menma namikase y mito namikase los proclamados como salvadores de la aldea por ser los jinchurikis del malvado zorro que ataco la aldea hace 8 años y ambos ahora solo se encontraban en un enfrentamiento de practica en el cual ambos demostraban sus habilidades ya que desde que habian aprendido a caminar y ya eran dos de los mas fuertes de su generacion, pero entre ellos dos aparentemente era mito la mas fuerte ya que de una patada logro tirar a menma a el piso.

-Mama papa, miren logre vencer a menma-kun-dijo la ñina mientras sus dos progenitores se acercaban para felicitar a ambos heramanos por su enfrentamiento.

-Bien hecho mi corazón, si sigues en ese camino terminaras siendo una gran kunoichi como tu madre-dijo minato el cual estos 8 años parecían no haber tenido efectos sobre el.

-Tu también menma si entras mas de seguro supearas la velocidad de padre-dijo una hermosa mujer llamada kushina mientras ayudaba a su hijo a pararce-y como es su cumpleaños vamos a comer ramen-dijo provocando estrellitas en los ojos de los niños-RAMEN DATEBAYO-y salieron corriendo siendo seguidos por sus padres al local de ramen.

Pero sin que ellos lo sepan, eran observados por un niño con las mismas facciones que minato, si, este era naruto namikase el hijo mayor de kushina y minato, pero el no era apreciado por nadie en su aldea, ni siquiera por sus propios padres, que de haberlo hecho se hubieran dado cuenta de que el era muy listo para su corta edad, por lo que sabia que sus padres, no, sus progenitoes no lo apreciaban ya que al no poseer el mismo poder que sus hermanos ellos no lo consideraran alguien importante, pero ese no era el menor de sus problemas, sino que nadie siquiera lo reconocía como el hijo de su lider y cuando pensaban en eso se reian al pensar que minato no podia ser tan mal padre.

Durante las siguientes 10 horas el se encontraba en ese campo de entrenamiento practicando diversas poses de entrenamiento para poder estar a la misma altura que sus hermanos, aunque le era algo dificil ya que solo copiaba los movimientos que hacian sus hermanos y aunque supiera toda la teorias de combate eso no le era nada comparado con la experiencia en entrenamiento que ya tenian sus hermanos por parte de sus senseis en los que se incluian algunos de los ninjas mas poderosos de la aldea. Pero ahora se encontraba exhausto y cuando se fijo en la cantidad de tiempo que habia pasado decidio que era momento de volver a casa.

Cuando llego a la residencia se dio cuenta de que las luces del comedor se encontraban encendidas, por lo que cuando se acerco pudo notar como sus padres se encontraban hablando con los mas importantes lideres de clanes de la aldea y logro escuchar algo de la conversacion que tenian.

-Ya que acordado quienes seran los sucesores de cada uno de sus clanes, me gustaria anunciar que mito sera la sucesora del uzumaki y menma del namikase-eso tuvo como respuesta el inmediato aplauso de los miembros de clanes, pero naruto al escuchar eso decidió salir corriendo los mas rápido que pudo hasta el punto que el termino saliendo de la aldea, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba bajo la protección de la aldea el paro de correr y empezó a pensar en que haria ahora, el no tenia ningún entrenamiento, no podría sobrevivir ni dos dias en el bosque, menos si había shinobis peligrosos en la zona necesitaba un refugio en el que pudiera pasar la noche, también algo de comida, entonces cuando de uno de los arbustos el pudo visualizar un grupo de frutos el se dio cuenta de que debajo del arbustos habia una cueva oculta

-Esto sera suficiente por el momento-dijo para adentrarse en la cueva done mientras mas adentro se adentraba mas frio hacia y aunque fuera raro el sentia como una especie de aire de tristeza, hasta que llego a una puerta de madera antigua con varios sellos de bloqueo con una inscripcion en ella, 'la muerte esta adentro' el pequeño rubio sabiendo que lo que fuera que estuviera adentro podría ser peligroso, por lo que se dio media vuelta para irse, hasta que empezo a escuchar una especie de gruñido proviniendo del otro lado de la puerta, entonces armandose de valor decidio quitar los sellos de la puerta, para entonces abrir la puerta para llevarse una sorpresa por lo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

En su interior se encontraba una loba de pelaje gris suspendida en el aire con varias cadenas que la sostenían de sus cuatro patas y también de su cuello, pero lo mas interesante era que no teniacola, Naruto al ver a la pobre loba en ese estado decidió ayudarla y soltarla de todas sus ataduras, al terminar la loba cayo al piso gimiendo y el niño decidió reconfortarla dándole unas caricias en su cabeza-ya tranquila chica, quien haría algo tan horrible con un pobre animal-solo para su sorpresa recibir respuesta-gracias-el niño se asusto al escuchar eso, busco en toda la habitación para ver quien había dicho eso, solo para darse cuenta de que no habia nadie mas que ellos el bajo la mirada para ver a la loba solo para preguntar-¿eres tu quien hablo?-dijo ya pensando que se habia vuelto loco,pero para su suerte no lo estaba.

-Si fui yo cachorro, ¿dime que haces aquí deberías estar en tu hogar?-y entonces el pequeño naruto le empezo a explicar la historia de como sus padres y todas las personas de la aldea lo menospreciaban, y entonces la loba empezó a liberar una fuerte cantidad de instinto asesino-Esos desgraciados, como se atreven a dejar de lado a un propio miembro de su familia, dime ¿que tienen de importante esos mocosos para que tus padres los aprecien mas que a ti?-y empezo a bajar su instinto asesino para que pudiera contestar ya que el pobre temblaba como gelatina-Según tengo entendido, ellos serian los contenedores del zorro de 9 colas que ataco la aldea hace 8 años- tras decir eso pudo ver como la loba quedaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

-Kurama-kun se encuentra sellado dentro dentro de unos niños-dijo la loba sin creer lo que le decían

-'kurama-kun' te refieres al zorro, ¿como es que lo conoces?-tras la pregunta un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de la canina.

-Bueno veras, como ya te habrás dado cuenta yo no soy una loba ordinaria, pues en realidad soy una biju, yo era la loba de 9 colas y bueno kurama-kun y yo eramos lo que ustedes los humanos llaman una pareja-dijo para dejar a un rubio muy sorprendido por lo que le habían dicho.

-Si eres una biju ¿que fue lo que les paso a tus colas y que haces aquí?-

-Lo que paso es que los humanos me engañaron, ellos me atacaron cuando estaba indefensa, me cortaron las 9 colas para intentar debilitarme y sellarme, pero en ese tiempo el arte de sellado no era tan moderno como me lo describes hoy y entonces la unica opcion era hacerme prisionera en este lugar-dijo la loba-he estado aqui desde entonces, y eso fue hace muchos años, pero para mi infortunio este sera el lugar de mi descanso final-

-De que hablas, ¿se supone que los bijus son inmortales?-dijo asustado el rubio por la biju

-Los bijus morimos de una forma diferente a los humanos, si sufrimos una herida mortal desaparecemos y unos cuantos años después cuando juntamos suficiente chackra volvemos a aparecer, pero en mi caso tengo este problema-y con sus garras señalo una marca en su vientre- este es el sello del fin un sello que mediante la invocación del shinigami se puede poner en un objeto para de esta forma cuando muera esta no pueda volver al mundo impuro y en mi caso los que me encerraron hicieron esto para que al morir no pueda renacer-dijo sabiendo que este seria el final.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte-dijo el rubio esperanzado de que de alguna forma el pueda ayudarla.

-Para salvarme no, pero para permanecer mi legado si-dijo dejando sorprendido a nuestro rubio favorito.

-¿Tu legado?-

-Si, si aceptas esto dejaras de ser alguien normal y tendrás los poderes de un biju, lo único es que dejaras de ser humano-dijo pensando que el iba a negarse rotundamente.

-Lo haré-dijo algo nervioso el niño por lo dicho por la loba-pero antes quisiera saber cual es tu nombre-

-Mi titulo formal ya lo sabes, pero mi verdadero nombre es kasumi-

-Que bello nombre-

-Gracias pero no importa ahora, ¿estas listo?-

-Si-

-Bien dicho- y tras eso la loba se acerco y empezó a hacer una esfera de chacka negro que llegaba a ser mas grande que ambos-métete ahí- tras eso naruto se metio adentro para empezar a lanzar unos cuantos gritos de dolor por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Al terminar la esfera se disolvió y en su lugar se podía ver a un lobito de estatura media de color gris con unos cuantos rasgos blancos a su alrededor, y lo que solían ser unos ojos azules ahora eran de color amarillo dorado.

-Bueno no se podría esperar un mejor trabajo de mi parte-dijo orgullosa de como había dejado al niño-¿te gusta?-pero no recibio respuesta y cuando se fijo en el lobito ella pudo ver como se encontraba persiguiendo su colita-Aceptare eso como un si pero ahora tenemos asuntos de que hablara- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino haciendo que parara con su actividad-Ahora que tengo tu atención quisiera decirte que si quieres puedes transformarte tanto en lobo como en humano, aunque me gustas mas como cachorro, lo otro es que por el momento solo tendras una cola mientras mas fuerte te vuelvas otra te saldra hasta que tengas 9, eso no significa que inmediatamente te volverás super poderoso, tardaras un tiempo en adaptarte-dijo kasumi sabiendo que el niño tendria muchas dudas en ese momento pero solo hubo una.

-¿Puedo irme a dormir?- tras eso una gotita apareció en su frente, solo para recordar que la criaturita había tenido un día muy pesado

-Esta bien, ve aqui- y tras eso kasumi se recosto en el suelo para que naruto se recostara junto a ella.

-Buenas noches cachorro-

-Buenas noches mama- y así ambos quedaron dormidos, sin saber que esto cambiaria el destino de todo el continente elemental.

* * *

Mucho gusto

espero que les guste

dejen comentarios


End file.
